The present invention relates generally to an artificial log fireplace, and more specifically to such a fireplace arrangement utilizing separate and spaced-apart fuel burning chambers so as to present a flame combination which simulates logs in a normal-appearing state of combustion. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved artificial log fireplace which is provided with a plurality of fuel burning chambers, with the fuel burning chambers being, in turn, coupled to a separately disposed liquid fuel reservoir, with the flow of the fuel being controlled by a single hand-operated valve. For added safety, a tray or catch-pan is disposed at the base of the frame in order to capture and enclosure any liquid fuel that may inadvertently be spilled from the system.
In the past, artificial log fireplaces have been provided which utilize non-combustible logs retained in a preselected array on a support frame. Typically, these systems are fueled by liquid or gaseous fuel, and are normally presentable and provide a relatively safe and convenient alternative to a conventional solid fuel burning fireplace. Because of prohibitive costs involved in the erection of conventional solid fuel burning fireplaces, artificial log fireplaces have become a relatively popular alternative to such conventional fireplaces.
In the past, artificial log fireplaces have been designed with grates or the like disposed beneath the artificial or non-combustible logs, and the convection currents have been relied upon to generate a flow path or pattern for the flames arising from the source of the combustible fuel. While a haphazard arrangement of artificial logs may be appropriate and useful in a gas-fired system, liquid fuel systems employing alcohol as a fuel have been found to require careful positioning of the logs in order to achieve a desirable combination and/or pattern of flame. Also, alcohol either in the form of lower alkyl alcohols of methanol and ethanol are the fuels of choice, since such materials burn at a relatively controllable rate and are not deemed as hazardous as gasoline, kerosene, fuel oil or the like. Also, the products of combustion from lower alkyl alcohols are substantiall entirely carbon dioxide and water, with carbon monoxide being present in such small quantities that risks or hazards from the generation of such gases are not present in normal installations.